My Lovely Vampire
by Putri D'TechnoLife
Summary: CHAP 2 APDET!Demi membalaskan dendam kepada mantan pacarnya, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menggunakan ilmu hitam dan memanggil seorang vampire, tapi semakin lama sakura mempunyai perasaan yang lebih kepada vampire itu,  apa yang akan terjadi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Tragedy/Humor

Rated : M

Pairing : NaruSaku

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Misstypo, Untuk chap ini belum ada Lemonnya, mungkin di chap depan. Mungkin ni chap agak pendekan yah.

***Happy Reading***

My Lovely Vampire

Sebuah buku yang sampul depanya bertuliskan 'VAMPIRE' telah di genggam oleh seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah muda yang sedang berpikir untuk memastikan, apakah dia akan memanggil vampire tersebut atau tidak, perempuan itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Sakura yang sedari tadi berpikir akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangkitkan vampire itu, dan tanpa ia sadari vampire itu sudah berada di hadapan Sakura sekarang. Vampire itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan tiga pasang goresan di pipinya sehingga membuat vampire itu terlihat... Manis

"kau yang telah membangkitkan aku, mademoiselle Sakura?" "Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku adalah vampire yang telah kau bangkitkan tadi!"

'Yah, aku memang membangkitkannya karna aku mempunyai alasan yang berawal dari tiga jam yang lalu...' batin Sakura

FLASHBACK

"Tunggu sasuke! Apa maksudnya kita putus" tanya Sakura kepada laki-laki berambut emo yang bisa dibilang mirip 'pantat ayam' yaitu Uchiha Sasuke

"Soalnya ada cewek lain yang aku sukai" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin tanpa memandang Sakura sedikit pun

"Apa maksudnya? Kita baru pacaran satu minggu,kan?" bantah Sakura dengan nada yang tegas.

"... Makanya kamu boleh jadi yang nomor dua" ejek Sasuke kepada Sakura.

'Dasar cowok brengsek' batin Sakura dan langsung menggunakan jurus shannaro tepat di wajah tampan si Uchiha itu.

FLASHBACK END

Sakura's POV

Hasil dari pemikiran ingin membalasnya tanpa perlu turun tangan sendiri... Akhirnya aku mencoba menggunakan Ilmu Hitam "Kamu gak perlu takut, aku datang ke sini untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu" kata Naruto. "Hah? Be... Benarkah?" tanyaku gugup

"Ya, selama satu minggu ini kamu boleh mengajukan satu permohonan saja."

End Sakura's POV

Setelah vampire itu menjelaskan semuanya, Naruto mendekat ke Sakura dan mengelus leher jenjang Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya "Tapi ada syaratnya..." ucap Naruto dan mendekati bibirnya ke leher jenjang Sakura dan menggigitnya dengan sekali gigitan saja. "Aku meminta darahmu sebagai imbalannya dan kamu gak akan bisa lari dariku." jelas Naruto.

"Apa ini?" gumam sakura sambil memegangi lehernya yang berbekas gigitan Naruto tadi. 'seharusnya aku gak akan membangkitkan dia kalau tau resikonya begini, dasar Sakura bodoh'

Gadis itu langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu agar vampire itu menjauhi dirinya, dia mengambil semua bawang putih yang ada di dapur dan pergi mendekati Naruto sambik mengacungkan bawang tadi.

"aduh, kalau cuman itu sih aku gak akan apa-apa" kata Naruto. "A... Apa? Apakah ini mimpi?" gumam Sakura sambil melirik Naruto yang sedang membuka jendela dan duduk di balkon rumahnya. "Di saat cuaca cerah seperti ini, enaknya minum teh sama-sama." ajak Naruto

'Dan dia juga tahan dengan sinar matahari, oh... Kami-sama, vampire apa yang kau kirim untukku? Kenapa dia begitu santai sekali' inner Sakura.

Vampire itu mengambil sebuah bunga mawar dari saku jasnya dan mendekati Sakura "kalau cuma perjanjian saja rasanya dingin sekali... Bagaimana kalau kita menjalin cinta saja?" kata Naruto mulai merayu Sakura,"..." Sakura sweetdroop

***D'TechnoLife***

Keesokan harinya...

"Aku berangkat dulu" sapa Sakura kepada orang yang berada di dalam rumah. "Kamu jangan ikut, dong! Bagaimana kalau dilihat orang?" tegur Sakura kepada Naruto "Nggak bisa, sudah takdirnya kita harus bersama-sama"

"..." Sakura kembali sweetdroop karna perkataan Naruto.

"Sasuke, selamat pagi." terdengar suara perempuan yang ternyata adalah Ino, pacar Sasuke sekaligus rival bagi Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke selalu bermesraan di sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura yang memperhatikannya ternyata sedang mengepal tangannya dengan sangat erat dan tampak dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sedang marah. "kamu mau mengabulkan apa saja permohonanku,kan?"

"Hn?" Naruto heran. "kalau begitu, hukum cowok murahan itu! Aku mohon!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan terlihat genangan air mata, dan air itu sudah mengalir di pipinya. "Hn! Menyebalkan, membuat mademoiselle-ku menangis, akan ku beri pelajaran cowok itu" ucap Naruto dengan geram dan dia menggerakkan tanganya ke arah Sasuke dan...

"Zrashhhh..."

Sasuke sudah tak berpakaian sekarang, tak ada satu helai benang pun di badannya karna Naruto sudah mengoyakkan bajunya dengan sihir Naruto. Ino yang melihat Sasuke tak berpakaian pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. "Hahahaha..." tawa Sakura dan Naruto yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, mengenai imbalannya... Aku meminta darahmu" 'oh iya! Aku mengajukan permohonan tanpa pikir panjang! Bodoh,bodoh,bodoh...' Sakura menyesal seakan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, kali ini aku tidak butuh" sambung Naruto. "Hah...?" Sakura heran

"Sayang sekali, mengikat perjanjian demi cowok seperti itu... Permohonanmu sebaiknya lebih berarti lagi, kalau sudah mengabulkan permohonan, aku akan menghilang... Aku gak mau kalau berjauhan dengam kamu, aku ingin sedikit lagi bisa melihat senyummu, dan maukah kau menganggap bahwa kejadian tadi adalah tindakanku sendiri? Aku mohon!" mohon Naruto sambil menatap mata hijau emerald Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura blushing dan ia mengangguk secepat mungkin dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu.

***D'TechnoLife***

Keesokan harinya, di rumah Sakura...

"I,ini...!" Naruto terkejut melihat semangkuk stroberi di atas meja. "kenapa, Naruto? Kamu bilang suka stroberi,kan?" sahut Sakura. "iya sih, tapi kenapa...? Atau jangan-jangan ini ungkapan cinta mademoiselle,ya?"

"bu... Bukan, itu cuma ungkapan terima kasih aja atas kejadian kemarin, rasanya enggak enak kalau tidak membalas apa-apa?" jawab Sakura. "wah..." ucap Naruto sambil menggigit stroberi yang sudah ada ditangannya "Rasa yang manis dan asam ini, seperti cinta pertama saja..." "Hah...? Memangnya pernah merasakan cinta pertama?" tanya Sakura. "Belum sih..." jawab Naruto. "Dasar orang yang aneh..." guman Sakura

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau Sakura juga sama-sama makan stroberi bersamaku" ajak Naruto. "yah, apa boleh buat." Sakura langsung duduk di samping Naruto. "Waaa... Sakura menerima ajakanku, aku senang sekali..." teriak Naruto sambil menari-nari. "sudah, nggak usah berlebihan gitu" jawab Sakura dan suasana menjadi hening seketika, dan Sakura memulai pembicaraan agar memecah keheningan itu "Hei, kamu bilang kalau sudah mengabulkan permohonan akan menghilang... Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengajukan permohonan?" tanya Sakura. "Aku juga tetap menghilang... Kalau sudah mengabulkan permohonan langsung menghilang, batas waktu permohonan cuma satu minggu saja, kalau aku menghilang, buku sihir juga akan menghilang... Jangan-jangan kamu sedih ya!" Goda Naruto. "Nggak!"

"Oh ya, satu minggu itu batas waktu aku bisa menahan diri gak minum darah, aku suka teh dan stroberi... Tapi gak ada gizinya buatku." jelas Naruto. 'kalau begitu aku tidak bisa ketemu Naruto lagi...? Apa yang terjadi dalam tubuhku ini? Aku merasa sedikit Shock' batin Sakura

***D'TechnoLife***

Malam harinya...

"Sakura,Sakura" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sakura agar Sakura terbangun. "ehmp... Ada apa Naruto?" sahut Sakura sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan malam?" tanya Naruto. "enggak bisa! Besok kan sekolah."

"Ayo,let's go!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggendong Sakura dengan gaya bridal Style dan membawa Sakura melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari. "coba lihat ke bawah!" ucap Naruto, ' wah, cantik' batin Sakura. "aku ingin melihat ini hanya berdua denganmu." kata Naruto, sakura blushing dan tiba-tiba "Hachi...!"

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja." kata Naruto dan menempelkan jubahnya ke tubuh Sakura. "ya" kata Sakura yang merasa pipinya sudah semerah tomat 'vampire... Tapi baik hati, aku jadi berpikir ingin slalu terus bersamanya'. "Hei, kalau aku memohon supaya kamu jadi manusia, apa bisa terkabul?" ucap Sakura, 'bodoh, apa yang telah aku katakan barusan?' Naruto yang mendengarkan kata Sakura hanya dapat melebarkan matanya. "itu gak bisa, aku ini cuma tokoh yang berada di dalam buku, itu nggak bisa di ubah sama sekali" jawab Naruto dengan senyum manisnya. "aku mau pulang." jawab sakura dengan perasaan yang sedih.

***D'TechnoLife***

Keesokan harinya...

Di sekolah Sakura...

"Sakura...!" teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Naruto!, mau apa sih datang kesini?" tanya Sakura. "Mengajak kamu kencan, aku ingin memberikan banyak kenangan sama kamu,Sakura."

Di perjalanan...

Dubrak!

Naruto tiba-tiba terduduk dengan posisi tangan yang memegang kepalanya, "maaf, aku pusing!"

"kalau begitu, ayo istirahat di taman!" jawab Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Di taman...

"kencan... kencan..." rengek Naruto kepada Sakura yang sedang tertidur di paha Sakura. "Diam... Istirahat yang tenang" jawab Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. "aku sudah gak apa-apa kok..."

"kalau begitu, jangan tidur di pahaku!". "Gak mau!"

'Pembohong, padahal wajahnya masih pucat, masih juga memaksakan diri untuk kencan, daripada melihat wajah Naruto yang menyedihkan ini, lebih baik aku mengajukan permohonan...' batin Sakura. "A..." tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Naruto sudah berada di bibir Sakura. "kamu barusan mau mengatakan permohonanmu,kan? Aku gak mau dengar sekarang."

"Meskipun ini melanggar perintah tapi aku ingin menikmati lebih lama bersama denganmu." Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di samping Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Baru pertama kali aku punya perasaan seperti ini," Naruto memandang Sakura, biru saphire ketemu hijau emerald.

"apa-apaan itu, ada yang memakai kostum!" segerombolan cowok menghampiri mereka. "Hei, tinggalkan saja cowok itu, ayo ikut saja dengan kita!" cowok-cowok itu menarik lengan Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto dan mendekat ke cowok-cowok itu. "minggir kau, cowok berkostum." salah satu cowok menendang Naruto hingga ia jatuh terduduk. "Sial! Tenagaku melemah..." gumam Naruto dengan tangan masih memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing.

***TBC***

Ayooo, Bagaimana cara Naruto menolong Mademoiselle-nya tersayang, penasaran...

Tunggu di chap depan ya, and lemonnya juga ada, oh iya, disini tu Naruto memakai kostum vampir gitu dech, vampire yang berasal dari eropa-eropa sana *halah, sok tau*, mungkin chap ini juga pendek ya? Hehehe... Aku kayaknya gak bakat deh jadi author ffn. Mohon sarannya ya?

Now, Read n Review, please...


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanya...

Putri kembali lagi di dunia ffn setelah terhambat oleh bulan puasa dan di sekolah malah ujian formatif pula, jadi gak sempat deh untuk lanjutin ni fic, and pada tanggal 31 agustus aku malah kehilangan adik sepupu ku yang sangat ku sayangi, dia udah pergi ke surga tanpa mengajak aku *halah, kok jadi curhat*

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf untuk readers sekalian yang udah nungguin fic Gaje ni and thanks bagi yang udah bersedia mereview. Untk blasan review yang gak login ada di akhir cerita.

Oke, kalau gitu langsung saja

***Happy Reading***

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Tragedy/Humor

Rated : M

Pairing : NaruSaku

Warning : LEMON, bagi yang di bawah umur segera tekan back atau tanggung dosa sendiri.

My Lovely Vampire

chap 2.

"Minggir kau, cowok berkostum!" salah satu cowok menendang Naruto hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Sial, tenagaku melemah..." gumam Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, ia menatap pergelangan tangannya dan muncul suatu ide dari pikirannya.

Sraaatt...tess...tess...

Ternyata ide yang muncul dari pikiran Naruto adalah menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan meminum darahnya agar ia mendapatkan energi dan dapat menolong Sakura.

"Lepaskan Sakuraku!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan "Hah, berisik sekali!" gumam salah satu cowok itu dan melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah berlumuran darahnya sendiri.'Darah? Jangan-jangan Naruto meminum darahnya sendiri.' batin Sakura kemudian melirik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan terlihat bekas gigitan 'benar, ternyata dia meminum darahnya untuk mendapatkan energi.'

"Kalau nggak kalian lepaskan, akan aku bunuh kalian satu persatu. Sakura tidak akan aku serahkan pada siapapun." ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah segerombolan cowok-cowok itu dan mengucapkan mantra.

beberapa detik kemudian, setelah Naruto siap mengucapkan mantra terjadilah hujan jarum dan ada beberapa cowok terkena jarum tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka ketakutan dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto berdua.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Nggak apa-apa...baru kali ini aku minum darahku sendiri dan ternyata tidak bisa jadi energi buatku. Hehehe..." tawa Naruto dengan cengiran ala vampirenya *bukan ala rubahnya*

'Bodoh, hanya untuk menolongku dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.' batin Sakura dan terlihat di pelupuk matanya ada genangan air mata.

"...aku suka kamu..." gumam Sakura dengan nada yang sangat rendah hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang mendengarkan gumaman tersebut.

"Aku suka kamu, Naruto!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba dan Naruto hanya membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. "Aku ingin terus bersamamu, kumohon jangan pergi!" tambahnya.

"...apakah ini mimpi..?" gumam Naruto tapi gumaman tersebut terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Bukan!" teriak sakura dan dia terisak-isak, dia menanìgis, dia tidak mau Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, dia ingin Naruto di sisinya, di sampingnya dan berada di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi...memang sudah takdirnya kalau aku akan menghilang." ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air mata Sakura yang berjalan melewati pipinya.

"Aku sudah tau itu atau kamu enggak suka sama aku?" tanya sakura dan memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya.

"Mana mungkin? Aku suka sekali sama Sakura..." ucap Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan kuat. Dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Sakura makin lama semakin lemas dan Naruto sudah di ambang kesadaran.

"Narutoooo!" teriak Sakura, "bertahanlah sebentar, aku akan memanggil taksi untuk membawamu pulang." Sakura pun memanggil taksi dan membawa Naruto pulang.

***D'TechnoLife***

Malam harinya, Naruto pun tidak bangun dari pingsannya dan Sakura berada di samping ranjang Naruto sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura merasakan tangan Naruto membalas genggamannya dan terlihat Naruto sekarang sudah sadar.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Naruto sangat kuat hingga Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Aowww... Sakura tanganku sakit kau genggam seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang tangannya yang sakit.

"Aku takut kehilangan kamu, memang waktu pertama kali bertemu, aku nggak punya perasaan seperti ini tapi sekarang berbeda, aku suka sama kamu dan aku gak mau kita berpisah, aku merasa takut berpisah denganmu dan kembali ke dalam buku." ucap Sakura panjang lebar karna ia sangat takut Naruto nya pergi darinya dan Sakura berkata lagi "kalau begitu, kau harus berjanji setelah menghilang dan kembali ke dalam buku datanglah lagi menemui aku?" ucap Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto dengan perlahan duduk di hadapan Sakura dan mengikatkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sakura dan berucap "Ya, aku berjanji akan menemuimu nanti!"

Setelah Naruto mengikatkan kelingkingnya, dia menatap mata emerald Sakura dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung mengecup bibir Sakura yang berwarna pink itu dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Awalnya Sakura kaget tapi lama kelamaan dia memberikan perlawanan dan terjadilah perang antarlidah di antara mereka berdua.

Tak berapa lama Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung turun ke leher jenjang Sakura, tangan Naruto juga beraksi, tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangan Sakura langsung beralih ke dua bukit kembar Sakura dia meremasnya dan membuka baju Sakura dan membuka bra Sakura. Lidah Naruto yang tadi di leher jenjang Sakura langsung beralih ke dua bukit Sakura.

"Mmmppphh..." desah Sakura kenikmatan atas perbuatan Naruto yang saat ini sedang menjilat, menghisap dan merasakan kenikmatan yang terbawa oleh nafsu. Dan entah Sakura sadar atau tidak dia sekarang ditindih Naruto di atas ranjang.

Naruto sudah tidak sabar sekarang, dia ingin merasakan yang berada di bagian dalam Sakura, segera Naruto melucuti celana Sakura beserta CDnya dan Sakura sudah tidak tertutupi satu helai benang pun. Naruto segera mengeluarkan adik kecilnya dan dia menatap Sakura seakan bertanya boleh-aku-lakukan-sekarang, dan Sakura pun mengerti dan ia mengangguk. Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto memasukkan adiknya ke dalam tubuh Sakura, Naruto melihat Sakura meringis kesakitan dan ia mencium bibir Sakura agar menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Dengan satu hentakan Naruto berhasil merobohkan pertahanan Sakura, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya turun naik, dan Sakura pun juga mengimbangi gerakan Naruto, pinggulnya juga ikut bergoyang.

"Uunggh... Na..ru..to.. Aku mau keluar..." ucap Sakura di selingi dengan desahannya, dan keluarlah cairan dari dalam tubuh Sakura dan kelihatannya cairan Naruto juga masuk ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Naruto terkulai lemas di sebelah Sakura dan ia berkata "Sakura, terima kasih ya?"

Dan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, ia tampak lesu dan ngantuk sekarang dan akhirnya kedua insan yang telah selesai bercinta itu pun tidur terlelap di bawah alam sadar mereka masing-masing

***D'TechnoLife***

keesokan paginya...

Sakura terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia melihat ke sebelahnya dan tidak ada vampire yang berada di dekatnya kemarin, dia mengambil pakaiannya dan dia menemukan sepucuk surat di atas meja yang isinya

'untuk Sakura, kamu adalah cinta pertamaku, aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku percaya bahwa ini adalah takdir, supaya bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu "Nanti bertemu lagi", aku harus menghilang darimu sebentar, Jangau khawatir, pasti kita bisa bertemu lagi meskipun kita berpisah, tapi perasaan kita sama...

Aku cinta kamu, Sakura.

Naruto.'

'bodoh, seperti biasa berlebihan sekali, aku jadi malu sendiri kalau mengingatnya,hehehe' batin Sakura

"kalau kita dapat bertemu lagi aku mempunyai satu permohonan, tapi masih rahasia... Tunggu saja kalau kau sudah kembali!" gumam Sakura dan ia masih menunggu untuk dapat berjumpa kembali dengan Naruto.

***TBC***

Apakah permohonan Sakura kepada Naruto?

Tunggu di chap depan ya, kyaknya makin jelek aja nih fic kalau ada adegan lemonnya dan sekarang mau blas review yang gak login dulu...

Nero : thanks udah review, ni dilanjutkan kok. Review lagi?

Thia : ya, ni dilanjutkan, thanks udah review, mau review lg kah?

Bona narusaku : Gomen bona, aku lama apdet soalnya ada bnyak rintangan untk mengapdet fic ini, thanks udah review, bersedia ngeriview lg?

Kra chan : Hai kra, aq gk tau di sini Saku menikmati Naruto apa gak? *dasar author geblek* kalo ada kekurangan, review lg ya?

Sintanamikaze : Sorry Sinta-san, aq kurang tau disini Saku menikmatin atau tidak, atau tanya langsung ja ma Sakura nya *Sakura : kan elo authornya, masa nanya sama gue sich.*hehehe., mau review lg?

Hehe : ya, ni udah apdet, thanks udah review, mind to review?

Uchirumaki lacus : thanks udah review, ni udah di lanjutkan, review lg?

Bona narusaku : bona-san, Gomen, aku gk bsa buat lemon yang dipaksa paksa ^^v

lita-chan : thanks udah review lita-chan, you are the best my friend.

Sekian deh untk balasan review yang gak login.

Thanks for :

**Nero**

**Arisu yama-chan**

**Thia**

**Bona narusaku**

**Kra chan**

**Sintanamikaze**

**Hehe**

**Ridho Uchiha**

**Uchirumaki lacus**

**Masahiro `Night` Seiran**

**Hikari `The Princess Blue**

**Rey619**

**Lita-chan**

**Hikari Meiko Eunjo**

**ShieRu BancHou Phantomhive**

**Fidy Discrimination**

Thanks buat semuanya...

Yang merasa login, ada surat di akun kalian...

Kalau ada kesalahan lagi, review yah...


End file.
